Sanity in the maddening crowd
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Peter was created in the southern wars to be a soldier for Maria. Charlotte was a new born who was destined to die. Brought together by circumstance, the two never saw their love story coming.
1. Chapter 1

**On a whim i decided that i was curious as to how this particular pairing got together and as a result a story suddenly formed. It practically wrote itself :)**

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

Burning...such intense burning.

Surely I had fallen into hell. I was surrounded by a scorching heat that could melt the skin from your bones and incinerate your body into ash. Such hellish heat…and yet there were long bouts of reprieve. The heavenly feel of coolness washing over me in waves and ripples. It eased the fire that burned. It reminded me of a baptism. The rushing sound of nature in my ear made whatever I was experiencing bearable.

It felt like an eternity before the fire eventually died in my body and all that remained was glowing embers in my throat. Suddenly life was calling me. I felt like I was falling back into my body from the sky. The life force railed with a vengeance and through the darkness my eyes flew open.

There was crystal clear water flowing over me. Immediately panic rose in my chest. The childhood trauma of nearly drowning returned and the memory gripped its fearful fingers around my heart. _I need to breathe!_

Instantly, i sat up. The water was violently disturbed as i broke through the surface with a gasp. _Oh god!_

I continued to gasp, desperately. I was paralyzed to move despite the fact that i was submerged in a body of water that reached up to my neck. _What on earth?_ _Am i dead?_ _I'm in a god damn river! How did this happen?_

I tried to calm down but it was hard.

No matter how much i gasped for air, though nothing changed. My lungs didn't react. They didn't move and I didn't feel my chest rise or fall. _I don't need...to breathe._

My hands went to push desperately at my drenched hair as it was plastered to my face. Pushing my hair away, it clung to my neck and back. Without warning my senses were assaulted, overwhelmed to say the least. My eyes saw too much detail to comprehend: Every grain in the bark of trees that surrounded me. Every small insect that surrounded the body of water. Every beat of the dragon fly's wings. My head traveled in all directions, unable to keep my focus on one thing.

There were also too many sounds all attacking my ears at once. I could hear birds, fish, rustling leaves, voices and unintelligible noises all at the same time. A whirlwind of noise

I squeezed my eyes shut and clasped my hands to my ears. I shook my head violently. _Too much!_

Suddenly the painful heat blazed at the back of my throat. I lurched forward then from the sudden intensity of it. One hand flew to my neck while the other braced my body up in the water. On my hand and knees I stared into the water's surface.

A reflection was there….A girl staring back at me. She was utterly beautiful with silky smooth skin that was polished and tight as marble. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and sparkled. She had high cheekbones and delicately defined features from pouting lips to a thin nose to wide almond shaped eyes. The most startling thing was that her irises were as black as night. They were gaping black holes of nothingness. The girl was possessed…. demonic.

I didn't wait another second. My hand cut through the water disturbing the image of the girl. Whoever she was. I jumped to my feet with surprising speed and grace, despite the fact that my skirts were soaked through. By now the embers in my throat were raging angrily into life as if ready to start another fire inside of me. I began clawing frantically at my throat. _What IS this?!_

All I remembered was chasing Evelyn through the forest and nothing more. How had I ended up here?

Suddenly i a strong sent caught my attention. I could not believe that I had ignored it for so long. It was an odd mixture of citrus, earthy wood and a trace tobacco. My head snapped in the direction of the scent and my eyes zeroed in on a lone figure. A man was standing underneath the shelter of the trees. He was looking at me from across the clearing. How long had he been there?

Without ceremony he began to approach and there was tension in my muscles as the stranger glided towards me with surprising agility. The man looked like he had been carved out of marble: A statue from the Greek or Roman Empire. He looked like he was of royal blood or at least an emperor. The man drawing ever closer was as tall as a tree and his athletic body was barely hidden beneath his white linen shirt and dark trousers. His skin shimmered like diamonds in the daylight and his long blond hair cascaded down his broad shoulders. He was formidable.

The strange man struck a chord with me. He seemed familiar…and yet I could not place him. He was like a faded memory as murky as a muddy lake. I was unable to remember where I had seen him before. I had no time to wonder as he stopped in front of me. His eyes were fiery red and the surprising colour caused me to fall back.

The man seemed bored and uninterested as if this whole situation was mundane. "It is time to feed," he stated simply and when i didn't move he added. "Lest you wish the burning to continue... Come." His voice was saturated with authority and immediately i yielded to it. For if I wanted to get any answers i had to follow him. I opened my mouth then but no matter how much I wished to speak I couldn't. The burning was chocking me.

The man however didn't wait for a response. He had already turned on his heel and was moving. I raced after him, leaving behind the river and entering a forest. For some reason the trees were nothing more than blurry outlines as i passed through them...The scenery was moving past me in that way it did when you travel and high speed.

Suddenly there was something in the air that smelled... _appetizing?_ It was this thick sweet honeyed smell. It was irresistible to me. I needed it. The burning in my throat became an inferno now. I bolted past the blond haired man, easily over taking him and I ran in the direction of the smell.

In no time at all I reached a clearing. There were hordes and hordes of people. The ones that looked like the girl from the river had their mouths to the necks of still bodies while the 'normal' looking people were trying to get away. It was complete bedlam. The sight should have repulsed me but I could only focus on the smell that was sending my mouth watering.

Just then a women caught my eye. She was old and she was struggling to get up off the ground. She looked like a wounded animal. She had that appetizing smell about her...

Instantly my jaws parted and without hesitating I moved towards the old women who had now starting to try and get up. I was quick to reach her though. The next thing i knew i sank my teeth into her neck. Immediately a thick rich liquid flooded mouth. My eyes closed at the delicious taste and I drank and drank. It was as if I had just stumbled upon water after being stuck in a desert and only when i felt the thirst and burning subside, did i stop.

 _Oh thank god._ I sighed in relief as i pulled back. _It's gone._

Instantly i seemed to regain my mind and I could now think clearly. Suddenly my eyes shot open. I looked down then and came face to face with the women. She was lying limp on the ground. Her eyes were open but she was staring at nothing. She wasn't breathing. _What have I done?!_

Stumbling, to my feet, I backed away so far and hard. Panic rekindled in my chest. My heart should have been racing but it didn't. Everyone in the clearing looked like the girl in the river. They were all beautiful looking. They were drinking but they were messy. There was blood everywhere.

My eyes desperately scanned the surroundings. _The man. Where's that man?_

Just then i saw him. The one that had brought me here. He was easy to spot because he was taller than everyone else. He was standing at the opposite side of clearing.

Straight away I made a move to reach him.

I was careful as i weaved through strange beings. I didn't want to disturbing them.

"You there!" I cried, urgently because he had started to disappear into the forest.

The blond haired man turned almost immediately.

I nearly ran into him when i reached him.

He fixed me with an incredulous stare. His eyebrows arched so high.

I stopped short of him. "What am i?" I asked not waiting to make introductions. "What did I just do?"

He continued to stare.

I could barely keep my hands still. "You know. Tell me! I don't understand this. What has happened to me? "

The man surveyed me for a long time until finally... "You speak," he stated, unable to hide the surprise from his voice.

His simple observation caused my annoyance and impatience to over take my common sense and my natural inclination to be polite. "Of course I do! I'm not a mute!" I declared.

The man's lips quirked. "You are a blood feeder now," he stated simply. "A vampire."

I looked skeptical despite the fact that I had just fed. "They are merely myth. The stuff of legends!"

The man cocked an eyebrow. He began to walk as he spoke. "You are a vampire now and a part of Maria's army. You are here to defend her territory from other warring vampires who wish to take it."

It was my turn to be shocked. "What?!"

The gasped question seemed to cause a whisper of amusement to pass across his face.

I chased after the man. "But...But I don't want to be in an army! I do want to be in a war!" I know I sounded petulant and scared.

The blond haired man remained impassive and unmoved. "You don't have a choice."

"Now you listen here!" I said unable to hide my utter frustration, at my situation, "How dare you state this as if it is fact! Who gave this Maria, power to own my life?"

The man suddenly stopped.

I halted myself. Fear then gripped my heart as I stared at the man who was the embodiment of perfection. He seemed serious now and all faint traces of amusement, forgotten. The look he was giving me sent a shiver down my spine.

"Maria does not tolerate insubordination…Would you rather face her?" he asked, lowly. "She is not forgiving." There was a distinct edge to the man's voice which reminded me of his stature and strength. His words left me feeling like there was a knife being held to my throat. I knew what he was implying.

I became utterly desperate now. "No!" I nearly shouted out, "But there is every chance that I could be killed in Maria's war! This is a lose -lose situation!"

My words seemed to defuse the situation instantly and the sparkle returned to the man's eyes. "Well…Well. Aren't you a perceptive one," he said with a hint of teasing to his voice.

I pinched my lips tightly together as I fixed the strange man with a sulky and annoyed expression.

He just extended out his hand then, in a rather gentlemanly fashion. "I am Peter."

I suspiciously gazed at his hand but I took it for some reason. "Charlotte," I replied.

Peter shook my hand then. " Well Charlotte," he started before taking a long pause. "There is something i should tell you."

I found myself getting lost in his red eyes. They had me transfixed. Before i knew it i was leaning towards him. "What?" i barely whispered.

Peter just stared back at me. "You _are_ the girl in the water," he stated, simply.

Instantly my eyes shot open and in my surprise i yanked my hand back. My gut clenched so hard. It was as if he had seen me naked...it had been such a private moment. All i could do was stare at him open mouthed.

Peter remained undeterred. He just began walking through the trees. "If you wish to know about your new life then come with me," Peter said over his shoulder.

Once again, I followed him… whether under the sway of his authority or beauty I was not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlotte's POV**

 _I am no longer human…._

I don't need to breathe, eat or sleep. Every human function necessary for living has become obsolete to me and I will never age or die. I only need blood to survive and to be wary of other vampires. Through Peter I have come to know that I am a newborn: A title given to vampires that were less than a year old. Peter also told me that I was changed because I had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. I know who was to blame for that. Evelyn Whitmore! Thanks to her I was now embroiled in a world I never knew existed.

Who knew that chasing after the spoilt heiress could have such dire consequences?

All I can remember is trying to bring Evelyn home before her father arrived, for I would have been whipped if she wasn't. Yes… that was my miserable life of servitude. I could blame no one for it though. My loving parents both died of cholera and were poor so it was inevitable that I would end up as a servant.

Now as a newborn though... I am free from the restraints of my old life: From the punishment and the poverty. I am free…and yet I'm not. I am now tangled up in a female vampire's war. Maria…a Mexican women, whose story, Peter has regaled to me. She is powerful, beautiful but most importantly ambitious and ruthless. She has regained her former stolen territory with an army of newborns. They are her weapons that she uses to maintain her lands because apparently a vampire is at their strongest during their first year of change… _I feel like testing that theory because I really don't feel strong at all._

With I sigh I contemplated on the fact, that my new life wasn't shaping up to be any better than my old one…despite the perks. I mean sure I wasa now beautiful and alluring for the first time ever and that my senses were sharpened beyond comprehension and my speed unparalleled to anything I have known. Yet my life as a vampire has already growing tiresome, for all I ever do is feed and wait around. Eternity will be excruciating if it is spent like this.

I am lonely…. _still_ lonely. How I have yearned for company ever since the moment my parents passed. I have no surviving kin. No siblings. No aunts or uncles. No one.

With a huff I tried to shake away the morose thoughts as i continued to make my way back into the clearing.

 **Peter's POV**

I sat perched on a tree, watching the ruckus down below. Despite my cheerfulness at being a babysitter, the newborns were driving me crazy…probably because they were crazed themselves. The newborns were just fighting among themselves as any and every little thing set their anger off. Jasper was having to work overtime just to keep them at a relatively calm state.

Just then... I spotted a solitary figure weaving through the brawling. Slowly, I was no longer lounging on the tree trunk but sitting upright. My eyes zeroed in on the girl…Charlotte. I was still taken aback by her transformation. Her beauty was even greater than the usual vampire standard. Her white blonde hair flowed down to her hips, her skin was flawless and smooth, her teeth were pearly white and her eyes crimson bright. She was walking around the growling newborns with a disgusted look on her face.

"Animals," Charlotte then muttered under her breath.

For a moment an uneasy feeling touched my heart. Charlotte just looked so breakable among the bone crushing force. Being a vampire didn't change the fact that her frame was still so delicate... I was being irrational though as I knew that at this moment in time, Charlotte was physically stronger than both me and Jasper.

With a heavy sigh, Charlotte had reached my tree and sat at the base of it. She leaned back, seemingly bored. The newborns suddenly stopped and came to attention. Peter realised that they must have smelled blood. In a millisecond they were all pushing each other to follow the scent. The entire crowd dissipated and even Jasper left after them – Only Charlotte remained. The girl was drawing my interest again despite the fact that she was so unassuming. She was the first newborn I had ever met who could talk from the point of transformation. _The rarest of things_. Plus Charlotte was not what a newborn should be. She was civilized with a sharp tongue and sense. _She really doesn't belong here._

Feeling sufficiently compelled I slipped down from the tree.

Charlotte didn't even flinch as I landed beside her. "Have you lost your fighting spirit?" I remarked randomly as I remembered the first time I had met her.

Charlotte slowly turned her eyes on me. "Excuse me?"

 _Oh…she doesn't remember what happened_. "Nothing," I said, before distracting her, "Do you not get surprised anymore?"

Charlotte just scoffed. "I heard you even before I sat down," she remarked, the agitation high in her voice.

I inwardly grinned. "Is something the matter?"

Charlotte folded her arms. "Of course! There is nothing to do and not one person here is able to hold a damn conversation! Maria's army is made up of monkeys!"

My interest was soaring. _What an odd jibe._

I leaned against the tree then. "They are all newborns and therefore incapable of holding conversations," I replied.

Charlotte looked so small as she stared up at me. Her forehead creased. "But _i'm_ a newborn and i can," she stated utterly frustrated. Then after a long pause she asked. "...Why can I?"

I looked down at her. "I…honestly don't know."

This puzzled Charlotte and she seemed distressed.

I was about to say something when suddenly Jasper caught my attention. He had reappeared across the clearing and with a mere motion of his head I realised that Maria wanted to see me. However I found myself wanting to linger with the entertaining newborn for she was turning out to be quite the enigma. Yet despite my surprising reluctance, I knew I had to go.

I left with a simple. "Goodbye."

{}

 **Charlotte POV**

After Peter's departure and the return of the newborns,I spent all my time trying to find the river I had woken up in. For the simple reason that it would be a far more peaceful place than the clearing. I didn't want to spend my time with the other newborns. If I was honest with myself I would admit that it was because i was a little frightened. It was truly unnerving to be surrounded by madness when you were the only sane one. It reminded me of the times when Evelyn's father, Lord Whitmore and his friends would drink heavily. Their total loss of control use to scare me half to death and I would lock myself in my room. Yet I could still hear their lewd remarks and rowdy behaviour…some of which had been directed at me. I shuddered despite myself.

However I was soon smiling. _Maybe I should feed on him._ I could defiantly destroy him now.

I quickly shook my head _. Stop it Charlotte_. I took an unnecessary breath then and refocused my attention back to locating the river. It was only now that i wished I hadn't been so consumed with feeding that first day, for i would have paid more attention to my surroundings. Eventually the night drew in but I continued to power on. I decided to channel my new found senses and actually focus.

A mere thirty minutes later and suddenly… _Water!_ The rushing sound filled my ears. Immediately I took off and with surprising lightness. I was now smiling; Too caught up in reveling in my success, I did not slow down as I broke through the shelter of trees. The sky was open here and not blocked by the far reaching branches and leaves. Here I could see the expanse of darkened sky and the sparkling stars.

"What are you doing here?"

A strong timber voice suddenly rumbled.

I started and my head shot in that direction.

 _Peter!_

He was standing beside the body of water. _Oh no._

I felt myself freeze. _Are their rules that prohibit the movement of newborns_ _?_ I had never thought to ask for permission. I maybe should have because not once had I seen a single newborn venture beyond the confines of the clearing.

"E-xcuse me?" I stumbled as I tried to act ignorant, now that I had been caught red handed.

Peter remained straight faced but his eyes sparkled. "I'm wondering why you are scampering around here like an excited rabbit."

Slowly realizing that he was probably joking and that I could go anywhere I wished, I retorted. "Well… _I'm_ wondering why _you_ are all the way out here, instead of being in the clearing. "

My comment earned the briefest twitch to Peter's lips before he turned somber. "This is my place of solitude," he stated in his simple manner. "…which you are intruding upon."

His seemingly genuine statement made me falter and all to quickly my confidence crumbled into shyness. I made a move to leave. "Oh...Sorry. I will go."

Peter just looked at me for a moment before he turned his attention back to the river. "There is no need."

 _Wha- huh?_

I just stood rooted to the spot for what felt like minutes. The cursed man had me so befuddled with his mixed signals.

However remembering that I had traveled a long way and struggled hard to find this place, I decided to stay. With tentative steps I approached Peter who was now bathed in moonlight.

I joined him but I still kept my distance. _He looks angelic even with those red eyes._

I worked hard to stifle my laughter but it didn't go unnoticed. Thankfully Peter didn't comment on it though. I didn't want to share what i found so amusing.

I just turned my attention to the vibrant river then and kept my eyes trained on it. There were swarms of fish swimming lazily along and they brought the river to life. The sound of the river rushing over rocks was calming and the moon and stars, spilling white light across the waters surface was romantic.

"I can see why you like it here," I suddenly said, in an attempt to make conversation.

I watched Peter out of the corner of my eye. He was still standing perfectly still. "Yes. It is quite…peaceful here," he said at length.

I kept going, determined to work through the awkwardness. "I was wandering since you are the babysitter... Will there be something for us newborns to do tomorrow?"

I saw Peter turn his gaze to me. "Why do you ask?"

I fretted my lower lip then. "Well…because we just sit around all day," I said before finally confessing, "I've grown bored."

There was an answering scoff. "Well do you wish for a war? Will that keep you sufficiently entertained?"

My eyes flew up to stare at Peter. I could not help but be taken aback. "No!" I nearly cried out as if just mentioning the word would bring it about.

I steadied myself and managed to quickly recover from the momentary slip. "No," I repeated in a normal tone.

The amusement was flaring behind Peter's eyes. "Well unfortunately for you tomorrow's agenda does include fight training."

I couldn't help but gulp.

 **Peter's POV**

There was a pang in my chest then as I looked down at the girl. She was just so small and her eyes so wide. She was just staring up at me with such an outpouring of emotion. I was slowly finding that I actually didn't revel in scaring her…which I found surprising. She was just a newborn after all and I'd never been concerned about them before. However Charlotte was different…she still seemed so human. The stolen glances she had thrown my way and her anxiety about fighting just attested to that idea.

Suddenly breaking out of my thoughts I came back to the present. When I arrived Charlotte was staring at what I had in my hand. She was fixated.

I had to work hard to suppress my smile. _Just when the newborn couldn't get any stranger._

"It is called The Great Gatsby," I offered as I brought the book into her eye line.

Charlotte's fingers practically itched. "What is it about?"

Her voice was breathless with excitement.

"Does it matter?" I asked, "I imagine you are the type that would read almost anything."

Charlotte blinked at me in surprise before nodding. "Yes," She said with a smile but soon she began to fidget. "Could i…" She faltered and broke off mid-sentence.

The pulling at my lips was getting more intense and I was finding it harder not to smile. I just held out the book for her.

Charlotte took it from me without any more encouragement. She smiled so bright. "Thank you!"

I took a step back as if her happiness was contagious. _What an odd creature…_

Charlotte hugged the book to her chest. She could barely stand still now and I had a feeling that she just wanted to crack open the pages. However Charlotte was trying to rein in her eagerness and be polite.

"You don't have to stay on my account," I said then.

Guilt quickly swept across Charlotte's face for a second as she was caught out. She then bit her lip. "If you're sure…" Charlotte hesitated.

When I nodded her features became so soft.

"Would you mind if I read it here though?" Charlotte asked, hopeful.

I could no longer hold back. My smile broke through. I thought it was too small to see but it must have been noticeable because Charlotte was now beaming up at me. Her look was so warm and open.

She seemed…happy for the first time.

"No I don't mind," I told her and the next thing I knew Charlotte raced to a nearby tree. She quickly sat down at leaned against it before opening the book. She was gone.

Suddenly I registered that my mouth was straining and there was tension in my face. I quickly turned back to the river and as I looked down, the water surface showed my broad smile. _Come on Peter! Marshal some self-control._ I brought my hands to my face and wiped away my smile.

 _This isn't good._ In the 3 years I had spent in Jasper's company, I had learned how to control my emotions…mostly because I wanted to remain neutral at all times. Never getting angry or happy…just a balance, treading the safe middle ground. _Hmm_

I shook my head quickly. After pulling myself together I sat beside the boulder which was positioned between the river and the tree Charlotte was resting against as she read away. My eyes flicked between the two and I was content to just watch.

 _This is…unsettling._


End file.
